


Lovely Complex

by ScarletDrewWitheredLover18



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletDrewWitheredLover18/pseuds/ScarletDrewWitheredLover18
Summary: Alec is the most responsible and loving big brother any one could ask for...But what happens when Jace and Izzy set their heart onto trying to set him up with Magnus?Magnus is heartbroken and has a mysterious past that haunts him till date...But what if he is ready to unlock his heart for a certain someone?Will these two be able to overcome the complexity of their lives?





	1. Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello My Lovely Readers!!!  
Guess whose back with another story from our Favorite Fandom about our Favorite Ship.  
Me with another Malec!!! *Tada*  
Anyways hope you guys enjoy it.

Alec's Pov  
***********

I groaned and slammed the file on the table.  
This is completely ridiculous and close ended...i literally spent the last 32 hours scanning it and yet here we are with nothing to progress with.  
I leaned back on the chair closing my eyes and feeling them physically ache as i do so.  
I should probably get some sleep.

The door to the cabin opened as my partner who is also my younger brother showed up.  
"Please tell me you found something." I groaned and extending my hand to hand him his coffee.  
"On the contrary...i did." He smirked and took it from me.  
I straightened myself to sit up as he pulled out a chair in front of me and took a sip from my own cup while he placed his notepad on the table.  
"So apparently our victim was not only the biggest jeweller of Brooklyn but also a stripper."  
"Stripper? Seriously? Why?" I asked.  
"Well that too a really popular one. Why? I don't know but i managed to get the number of his fellow strippers who are ready to meet us tonight at Pandemonium."  
"So we have been searching the wrong place this whole time...what a drag!" I sighed.  
"Well i told you that pathetic file is a waste of your time."  
"Actually no...many things which didn't make sense earlier are making sense now." I say thinking about how some things were so hard to understand and now we can finally connect the dots.  
"You do that i hate all these paper works and files."  
"And i hate the fieldwork." I stretched my hands above me.  
"That's why we are the perfect team." Jace smirked making me smile too.  
"Yeah...so let's get your sleep deprived ass home." He says picking up my stuff and dragging me out.  
.  
.  
.  
"Well hello big brother who i am seeing after what...a week?" Izzy taunted as she sees us walk in.  
"3 days." I corrected her.  
"Alec...at this rate you will go crazy...have you even slept?" she say hugging me.  
"Hmm...me and Jace are going to Pandemonium tonight for a case...i was thinking maybe we should all drink after we are done." I suggested and she broke into the biggest grin.  
"Omg is Alexander Gideon Lightwood suggesting to go out for clubbing!?" Jace chimed in.  
"Shut up...and don't call me that...also i need a break."  
"Well i am in brother...Izzy call Simon and Clary too." Jace said and Izzy nodded.  
I was about to walk into my room when she interrupted me.  
"Hey Alec!"  
"Hm?"  
"Can i invite a friend from work?" She asked.  
"Oh are you talking about your new partner...i heard he is pretty hot." Jace smirked wiggling his brows and staring at me.  
"Sure whatever." I rolled my eyes yet again before finally falling face down on my bed and drifting into a much needed slumber.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
**************

"This is gonna be the last time i showed up." I say pulling on my jeans.  
"Oh come on babe you don't mean that." My ex girlfriend says pulling her hair into a bun.  
"Oh darling but i do...I shouldn't have come." I groan.  
"You love me Mags!" She states as if its a fact and it annoys the shit out of me.  
"No Camille I do not! I stopped loving you the day you cheated on me." I spat.

Where the fuck is my other shoe!!!!

"Stop being such a brat Magnus..Grow up, that was years back...And you enjoy this just as much as i do." She groaned.  
"That's the difference Camille...I do not enjoy this anymore."  
"And yet here we are fucking!!! Whyyy? " She yells.

Why do i come here?  
Why do i keep hooking up with someone who broke my heart to the point where it cannot be fixed?  
Why do i agree to this?  
Why do i keep hurting myself like this?

"I will tell you why..." I look at her to see her smirking.  
I looked away dreading the answer and start looking for my other stuff that was discarded on the floor. 

"You are still the same guy who craves love and care...  
The one who wished for a different fate...  
And the one who knows that no one is ever gonna be with you when they find the real you..the truth about you.  
And its only i, who would accept you as you are...  
And no one is gonna love your ugly pathetic sel---"  
"S-top it." I mumbled.

I grabbed my coat and rushed out.  
Her words kept replaying in my mind.

I ran straight back home stopping only when i was actually inside.  
Pulling my coat off i huffed.  
Shit breathe Magnus!!!  
I try but.....  
She is so damn right.  
I keep reminding myself how it wasn't my fault...It was an accident.  
I was just a kid.  
But yet it haunts me to this day.  
Maybe i could have stopped it...

I slid against the door....trying to catch my breath.  
I know the fear of loss is what always make me return back to Camille.  
But ever since i saw him I---  
HIM!!!!  
I glanced at the clock and it was quater to 9.  
Shitttt!!!  
I might make it....if i run really fast.  
I quickly got up and rushed out.

Soon i stood on the street in front of the coffeehouse.  
I glanced at my watch - 8:57  
I am on time i guess?  
I watched the door for a few minutes until i finally saw him rushing out with the same black overcoat he wears every morning.  
His dark and messy hair making him look adorable and compliments his pale skin...his hands that i would love to hold, his long and perfect fingers gripping the cups  
I watched him until he was out of sight and sighed.

So yeah this handsome stranger is actually the reason why i started with the early shift.  
I bumped into him a few months back and now i just---It just keeps me going...Only if i get to see him everyday for a few minutes...It kinda calms me down....it's just something about him...whenever i am around him which is like only for a few minutes its just...those few minutes are actually the most peaceful and calming minutes of my day...it feels like i can actually breathe without being worried about all the shitty situations in my life.

I did try to talk to him but he is always in a rush...also he carries two coffees with him so i guess he probably gets that for his better half or something.  
But i guess for now seeing him is enough.

I groaned when i felt a stinging pain in my head.  
I guess i just need a drink.  
I slowly made my way to the club and sat myself at the bar.  
"One gin...Make it double please." I ordered.  
"Its 9:15." A voice stated.  
"Why the hell are you here?" I groaned.  
"Well i don't know...you might have known if you actually stayed the night." Another voice added.  
Oh shit....Cat's Birthday!!!  
They never left!!!

"Guys i---I shouldn't have lef---" I begun.  
"Yes you shouldn't have left with that bitch." Raphael said.  
"Ragno--" I say turning to my other friend.  
"No Magnus...don't...Do you have any idea how hurt Cat was?" Ragnor interutped.  
"I know i---Is she still--"  
"Yes i am here." Catarina's voice echoed.  
"Cat I--"  
"Save it. Sorry for actually thinking of you as a brother...Cause family don't ditch as far as i know." She said hurt laced in her voice.  
Before i could answer she walked away.  
I looked at Raphael who seemed pissed and followed her out.  
"I will talk to her." Ragnor said patting my back before following the other two.

So great...  
I spoiled my sister's birthday.  
And lost the closest thing i had to a family.  
My ex is a bitch.  
My crush is committed.  
And i am late for work!!!  
Just fuck my life.  
"Can i have one more drink please?"

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
***********

"Izzy me and Jace are going ahead." I say peeking into her room.  
"Yeah sure...we will meet you at Pandemonium later." She answers looking over at me through the mirror .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Ughhhhhh...they were flirting with us!" Jace complained as we finally joined the group.  
"I m pretty sure they were flirting with Alec." Izzy winked making me roll my eyes.  
"Scoot over little girl." Clary glared at me and i just shrugged.  
"Speaking of flirting....where is Alec's date?" Jace wondered.  
"My date?"  
"Well me and Izzy were trying to set you up with Izzy's partner." He shrugged.  
"Seriously guys....i don't date."  
"And that needs to change. Izzy added taking a bite of the chips.  
"I am gonna go get a drink."  
"The drinks are on the table." Simon said.  
"Nah i need something stronger." Before any of them could protest i got up and headed towards the bar.

I was just about to exit the club while pocketing my jeans to grab my cigarettes when someone bumped into me.  
"Hey!!! Watch where you're going." I groaned.

The person didn't move away nor made any movements to move away.  
I slowly pushed the figure off of me when he tumbled a little almost falling backwards. I immediately reached out pulling him towards me and he placed his hands on my chest to balance himself.  
So this time i waited for him to move away on his own. It took him a moment to realize he is practically leaning against me. Slowly he lifted his head and looked at me and damn.  
He still had his hands on my chest he had some kohl in his eyes which was slightly merged...his eyes sparked as if he was able to cry, his lips parted in awe as he stared right into my eyes. His hair having a streak of golden falling into his eyes.

"Waaaow Pretty!" He commented.

I felt all the blood of my body rushing to my face as i realized he is flirting with me.  
I quickly look around to calm myself…. a few seconds later i decided i was good enough to talk. I slowly let go of him but he stumbles again so i hold him back in place.

"Are you ok?" I asked but he didn't respond.  
"Who are you here with...i will walk you to your table?"  
"Ca...t." He mumbled.  
"Cat? Oh you mean Kat? What does she look like?" I asked looking around.  
"No...a-lone." He slurred again.  
"Huh? You want to leave her alone? You want to be alone? Oh Wait....are you saying that you came alone?" I asked and he nodded.  
"Cof...fee."  
"Do you want coffee or are you asking me out for coffee?" I asked to which he didn't respond.  
I sighed...not knowing what to do. If i move away he was probably gonna fall down or something.  
"Come on...hold on i will hail you a cab." I put his arm around me and headed out.  
Helping him lean against a wall i stopped a cab then helped him slip in.  
"Hey get this guy home safely okay?" I told him and he nodded. I walked over to the other side lighting up my cigarette and taking a puff.  
.  
.

"Hey man!" I turned around to see the cab driver standing there.  
"Yea?"  
"Where should i drop him? He won't tell me." He said scratching his neck.  
"I don't know....i just met him." I tell him.  
"But he might talk to you...he keeps saying 'pretty boy'...i think he is talking about you."  
I blushed but nodded .Stubbing out my cigarette i followed the driver. 

"Damn! Where did he go?" He said turning to me.  
"What?" I peeked inside and he wasn't in the cab.  
Both of us looked at each other until we heard a groan...we turned to see the guy crouching to the ground and throwing up.  
"Ughhh thankgod he didn't throw up in my car." He said scrunching his face in disgust.  
"Lucky you dude." I snorted.

We both helped the guy to get back into the cab once he was done.  
"So....what to do?" The cabby asked me.  
"I don't know...let me check if he has got some ID or something." He nodded and watched as i checked the guy's pockets.  
"No phone, No ID, No wallet, nothing." I sighed.  
"Maybe i should take him to the cops." He suggested.  
"I am the cops." I mumbled.  
"What was that?"  
"I mean...i am a cop...and no they won't do anything about him. On the contrary he could get in trouble." I tell him.  
"Yeah you are right man....i would have helped him by letting him stay the night at my place but my wife would freak out on me." He said wincing at that thought.  
I stood there looking at the helpless figure...he wore a pretty expensive shirt and his shoes seem to be good too...he probably belongs to a good family. Fucking rich people...why do they drink to the point where they can't even stand. 

Suddenly my phone starts ringing.  
'Hello.'  
'Alec where are you!!!! We found a hot guy for youuuuuu.' My sister's voice echoed through the phone.  
'No thanks...i think...' I say taking a last look at the guy.  
'I am gonna head home.' I completed slipping into cab next to him.  
'Whaaaat...but party just started.' She groaned.  
I tell the driver my address while the guy scooted closer to me tilting his head to lay it on my shoulder. I slowly adjusted him so he is comfortable.  
'I know Iz. But i am tired...and you guys don't drink too much and be home before 2 okay?' I say and then hung up.  
.  
.  
.  
I walked to the elevator somehow dragging the guy along with me. I was adjusting his shirt which had slipped off his shoulder when the elevator door dinged open.  
"Oh My God Alec! I am sorry i didn't knew you guys were---" My Neighbor said as she backed away a little.  
"Huh?...Oh no i was just---" I panicked when i understood what she was implying to. This made the guy snort.  
"No its ok...i just didn't knew you were uhh...into...you know." She said and got in the elevator.  
"So this is your boyfriend?" She asked.  
I knew this girl liked me...well she flirted with everyone never realizing how uncomfortable that makes people...So sure if i can get of the off then why not!!!

"Yes. Yes he is and yes i am gay...also that's why i am not interested in you...Goodbye." I said dragging the guy out as he laughed loudly.  
"What the heck is so funny?" I laughed along but he just laughed louder.

We both finally reach the door and i unlock it.  
I help him in and he sits on my bed.

"Co-ffee." He mumbled again.  
I looked at him...i guess he wants coffee or something?  
I walked to my closet pulling out a pair of sweats and shirt then walked back to him.  
"Seems like you want some coffee? I will make it...you should change...you kinda puked on your clothes you know?" He giggled and then nodded making me smile.  
Who the hell giggles like that?  
So cute.  
Wait. No what am i thinking?  
I sighed and headed towards the kitchen.  
.  
.  
By the time i got back he was already out.  
I sighed again and placed the cups on the bedside table.  
At least he managed to change. I helped him to get under the covers and tucked him.  
He looked like an innocent baby while he slept and well i look like a creeper standing here and watching him.  
I quickly walked away picking up his dirty clothes and throwing them in the wash.  
I glance at him one last time and picked up the cups and walked out.  
.  
.  
.  
I had to wait for Jace and Izzy to get home.  
They got home around 3 totally wasted and i finally headed back to my room after tucking them both to bed.  
Sometimes being the eldest sucks...but it is also a blessing...i don't know what i would have done without these two...they are my life. I smiled and prepared myself a bed on the floor beside my bed where the guy slept peacefully.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
**************

I turned a little trying to block the sun that hit my eyes.  
And then suddenly i heard the door open with a bang.  
"Alecccccc!!!!!!! Janet said you brought home your BOYFRIEND!!!!!!" A high pitch voice yelled startling me to the point where i fell off the bed.  
"Oh fuck!" The floor said as soon as i landed on it which was uhhh soft?

I opened my eyes....to see that i wasn't on the floor rather on top of a PERSON!!!!  
AND A VERY HOT AND GORGEOUS PERSON.  
He opened his eyes, his face visible with pain and discomfort as he groaned.  
HOLY SHIT!!!!!  
Its him!!!!!!  
"MAGNUS!!??" Someone said and i tilted my head to look at them.  
ISABELLE!!!" I yelled with surprise laced in my voice as well as on my face.  
"Oh God Alec!!! Are you ok?" She said coming towards us.  
"Alec?" I mumbled.  
"ALEC...as in ALEXANDER YOUR BROTHER??????" I say looking back at the guy.  
Oh God he is Alec???????????

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	2. Is That A Rejection?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys...All My Lovely Readers!  
I won't lie...i literally forgot about this Fic!!!!  
I just saw it a few days back and was like WTF!!!  
And so yeah...I got back to continuing it.  
I am so sorry for abandoning it like that!!  
Well now i am back...and hope you guys enjoy this chapter! <3

Magnus' Pov  
**************

"Look can you both have this little reunion after you get off me." Alec groaned.  
"Oh shit!! I am so sorry." I say climbing off him.  
I stood up straight offering him my hand which he obviously refused as he stood up and stretched.

"Alec you are dating my partner??? And you said you are single!!!" Isabelle glared at me.  
"I am single!" I say lifting my hands up in surrender.  
"Then what are you doing here?"   
"I--i don't...i am not sure." We both look at Alec who looked like he will murder us.  
"Oh so you guys done yelling early in the morning?" He asked.  
"Uhhh sorry." He looked at me for a second then sighed.  
"I found him yesterday at the club... totally wasted...i hailed him a cab but well he refused to tell the cabby where he lived...he could have been taken advantage of so i brought him home...and as for Janet, i told her we are dating to get off the hook and well your clothes, i didn't even touch you...you changed them yourself because you puked on your own clothes and now if you will excuse me...i am late for work." With that he just walked away not even bothering for our replies...well he did answer all of the questions.

I shouldn't have had so much...ughhhh  
"So are you just gonna stand there and drool at my brother's ass or come with me so i can help you get that horrible makeup off?" Isabelle asked making me roll my eyes.  
"I wasn't staring at his butt."  
"Yes you were."  
"Was not."   
We entered her room and it was just like her.  
"So what got you getting wasted like that?" She asked handing me some makeup wipes.  
"Ughhh i ruined Cat's birthday because of Camille." I groaned.  
"Hey you said you would stay away from her." She furrowed her brows.  
"I did but....ughhh please can we not talk about how fucked up everything is...i might puke again."   
"Eww not in here...the washroom is there...i am not Alec, i won't clean up if you puked."  
"You think Alec would do that?" I asked...that's...i would actually throw away the person if i was in his place.  
"He probably would. He has that extraordinary parenting skills where he just looks after everyone as if they are small kids." She say rolling her eyes.

What?  
But he would do that for a complete stranger too?

"Well i prepared you a bath...just take a shower and i will get you some nice strong coffee."   
"Isabelle."   
"Hm?" She asked turning around to face me.  
"It's Alexander...the guy from coffeehouse." I stated.  
.  
.  
.  
"The same guy you have been stalking for the past couple of months?"   
"I wasn't stalking him...i just...." i sighed.  
"Have a very huge crush on my brother." She completed...making me nod slightly.  
"I--- you said he doesn't date." I sighed yet again slumping down on the bed.  
"No he doesn't...oh Mags..." she came over and sat next to me wrapping her arms around me and leaning her head on my shoulder.  
"I know this will seem ridiculous...i have never even talked to him before...but i like him..like i really really like him...a lot."  
"I know...you never stop talking about his messy hair, cute face, and about some sort of your obsession with his hands." She chuckled.  
"It's just...his hand looks so huge and ughhhh i wanna hold his hand."   
"Look Alec hasn't dated anyone in ages...but if he does i so wish...that it is you." She said resting her chin on my shoulder and looking at me. I looked back at her and she looked so cute...just like Alexander.  
"Help me then?" I asked.  
"Obviously!...now come on get ready...then we will think about how we are gonna make that happen." I smiled as she got up and headed out of the room.  
I picked up the towel and walked into the bathroom.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov   
*********

Magnus huh?  
So that's his name.  
I didn't mean to be so rude but trust me waking up by someone falling on you wasn't the best way to start this shitty day...  
I picked up his now clean clothes and walked over to Izzy's room.  
I knocked a few times but due to the loud music in Jace's room, she barely must have heard me.  
"Jace!!! Turn down that horrible music...its making my ears bleed!!!" I yelled.  
"Whaaaat? Did u say something?" He asked not even bothering to lower the volume.  
"Just turn down the music damnit!" I groaned.

Sighing i just opened the door and then closed it immediately the next second.

Oh my God!!! What the hell did i just see!!!

"Shit!!! I am s-so sorry i had no idea...i uhhh damn." I yell over the door.  
He was shirtless!!!  
Damnnnnn...he is so hot....ughhhh  
No no no i can't think that...  
Snap out of it Alec....Nooo!!!  
Suddenly the door flipped open and there he stood wearing Izzy's bathrobe.

"Uhhh sorry i...i should've knocked."  
"I would have bearly heard that even if you did...come in." He said opening the door wide enough for me to slip through.  
"I brought your clothes...they are clean now."  
"Thank you so much...for everything...i am so sorry i caused so much trouble." He apologized.  
"That's...i am used to it so its no big deal...but you shouldn't be drinking so much if you can't handle it."   
"I know...just...got a lot going on."   
"Well i have to get to work...do you want me to drop you somewhere?"   
Wait wtf?  
Why did i say that?  
I am already freaking late.

"Umm that...that would be great! I think i need to get home have alots of pills, then sleep off this hangover." He mumbled.  
"Oh then you should eat first too." What the hell am i saying!!!!  
"Yeah sure...let's grab some breakfast together?" He asked and instead of refusing i foolishly nodded.  
"Coffee!" Izzy cheerfully said entering the room.  
She handed us our mugs and looked at Magnus who had a big grin for some reason.  
Maybe some inside joke?  
He kept saying coffee the whole time.  
"Is it some inside joke?" I blurted out without even thinking.  
"What?" Magnus asked.  
"You kept obsessing about coffee last night too..." to this Izzy muffled a laugh almost choking on her coffee.  
Magnus turned bright red for some reason and Izzy bursted out laughing.  
"Shut up Isabelle." Magnus yelped making her laugh even louder.  
I looked at them completely oblivious of the situation and rolled my eyes whatever.

"I will be ready in 10." Magnus yelled after me.  
I don't really get it.  
But apparently my brain is not functioning properly.  
I literally agreed to a date.  
Wait no...it's not a date...none of us mentioned the word 'date'.  
As long as this word stays out of the picture...then it should be ok...its just food...besides he might get sick if he swallows pills and sleep on an empty stomach...not that i care...i mean no i am not concerned...not at all...i barely know him...why would i care?  
Right its nothing...everything is fine and normal.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus’ Pov  
*************

“Why do you have that stupid grin on your face?” Isabelle asked sipping her coffee.  
“Your brother just asked me out.” I asserted proudly.  
“My brother…Alec….asked you out? Nice one Mags!” She scoffed.  
“Hey he really did!!!”  
“I…Don’t believe you…that’s impossible.”   
“But..he asked if can drop me somewhere then suggested to have breakfast together.”  
“He suggested the breakfast?” She inquired raising her brow.  
“He said I should eat and so I said sure let’s eat together.”  
“Well Mags, I guess it’s a good start…you should start getting ready wouldn’t wanna make him wait yeah?”   
.  
.  
.  
Soon we were at the restaurant having some nice meal.  
“Well…that was bad…I am sorry once again for the trouble!” I conceded ducking my head as he finished refreshing my memory with yesterday’s event.  
“I have already acknowledged that apology like ten times!” He chuckled.  
And I dare say that he is not just beautiful on the outside but the inside too…How can he be so damn good.  
“Well you have good heart which also matches your appearance so I just can’t help myself.” He paused for a second and looked at me…his face turning into a light shade of crimson.

“Um I-I…thanks.” He muttered.  
SO FREAKING CUTE!!!!!!  
“Alexander?”  
“Hm?” he hummed still not looking up and trying his very hard to distract himself by pretending to mix the juice with the straw.  
“I was wondering if…I can ask you something?” Okay let’s just get over with it.  
He looked up his lips a little parted as he looked confused but then suddenly he clenched his jaw…and cleared his throat.

“Before you ask anything…I am gonna clear this out for you.” He recited sitting up straighter.  
“Clear what?”  
“Magnus…if you are looking for something more than being acquaintances or friends from me…then I am sorry cause that’s not…that can’t happen.” He completed.

It took me a moment to register what he was implying to and the minute it did…my heart sunk.  
No…please don’t….

“I am sorry but….is…is that a re-rejection?” I stammered my confidence draining…just fading away altogether as I looked away.  
.  
.  
.  
“Uh…I…yes. Yes it is.” He admitted.  
I didn’t even have the guts to look back at him.  
“I--I should…probably…uh…um get going.” I babbled getting up.  
“Uh…Yeah yeah sure I will just drop you home.” He said getting up.  
“No! That’s…not necessary…”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah I just live nearby…besides I need some fresh air.” I grabbed my coat.  
“Uh yeah…sure okay.”   
“Thanks for the meal and for everything in general.”

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Alec’s Pov  
***********

“Not a problem…just text Izzy when you get home.” I said sitting back down.  
What is this feeling?  
Why do I feel so bad for turning him down when I wasn’t even sure if he was gonna ask me out.

“Yeah.” He mumbled and left.  
And just like that he was gone.  
And I have no idea why I am getting so upset.  
I barely know him.  
We met like 12 hours ago and yet I feel so….  
So wrong….  
I closed my eyes in exasperation.  
What the hell is with me?  
I reminded myself of the fact of why I stopped dating.  
No I am doing right.  
It’s for the best.  
I sighed taking a sip of the juice.  
It’s just for for the best.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ ****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Magnus got rejected before even getting a chance to ask his Man out?  
What could be the reason holding back our dear Alec?  
What is going to happen?  
Be sure to know by reading out the next chapter!!!  
Also thankyou for all your love and support.  
And as you guys know your ideas and thoughts are totally boosting and welcomed.  
See you all real soon with a adorable new chapter of Lovely Complex!


	3. What are you hiding Alec Lightwood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there lovely readers...quarantine sure gives a lot of time to update these fics...like i have nothing better to do so here you guy are wth a brand new chapter...😆  
I have decided to keep the chapters a little short so that i can update often!  
So enjoy guys!!!!

Alec’s Pov  
*********

“Bye Nanna.”  
The three of us waved as we headed out for school.  
“Damn I have an assignment to do!” Jace cursed slipping up in the backseat with all his papers and laptop.  
“And my makeup doesn’t seem on point! I can’t get the wing right!!!!” Izzy groaned slipping in beside him.  
While I carried all of our bags putting them on the passenger seat next to me.  
“Wear your seat belts.” I warned them before starting the ignition.  
“Alec what is the answer of the habeas corpus question?”   
.  
.  
.  
“Alec isn’t that your….” Izzy frowned looking at the sidewalk.  
“Shit!” Jace begun.  
“That son of a….” I growled opening my door.  
“Alec we are in the middle of a fucking road! Alec stop!!! Fuck!!!” Jace cautioned but I barely heard him as I was already walking away.  
“Alec!!! Shit he locked the door!!! Alec open the goddamn door!”  
“Alec please…” Izzy cried.  
“Aleccccc!!!!”  
.  
.  
.  
I jolted awake sitting on my bed.  
I grabbed my neck panting heavily…trying To breath.  
Shit!

“Alec I brought you some cof--- Alec?” My sisters cheery voice changed with a hint of anxiety.  
I quickly rubbed away the tears in my eyes.

“Alec…”  
“I am fine…Good morning.” I said trying to force a smile.  
“Alec you are sweating like hell…what happened?” She asked.  
“Just a nightmare…”  
“Just a nightmare? What was it?” She asked placing her hand on my cheek.  
“Nothing…I am really okay.” I turned my face to kiss her hand and holding it in my own hand.  
“Are you sure…I am there if you wanna talk.”  
“I know…but seriously look at the time…we are late for work.”   
“It’s our off today.” She reminded me with a frown still there on her face.  
“Izzy…I am okay! You know what let’s go shopping…and maybe movies…it’s been like forever since we three hung out.” I suggested in hopes of changing the atmosphere.  
“You hate shopping.” She stated.  
“But I love you guys! Come on cheer up…I will buy you guys whatever you want..Wake up Jace.”

She nodded and got up.  
I watched as she slowly walked up to the door.

“Alec?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too Iz.” I smiled as genuinely as I could and she smiled back.

I sighed.  
Why is it back?  
Shaking my head I gulped the coffee in one go and headed to get ready.

As we got ready…I laughed at something Jace had said as he and Izzy bickered about it.  
I picked up the car keys and headed out.

*Alec please*  
*Alec open the fucking door*  
*Aleccc!!!!*

I stumbled forward while Jace caught me.  
“Woah watch out dud-- Alec?”  
I panted as I fell down.  
“Shit…Alec?” Jace yelped crouching down immediately.  
“Izzy get some water!”  
“Hey….”  
“Y-you d-drive pl-ea-se.” I huffed out handing him the key.   
“Here.” Izzy rushed the bottle in his hand.  
I gulped down some water quickly.  
“Slowly.” He warned.  
.  
.  
.  
I sighed as I finally felt like I could breathe again.  
“Alec?” Izzy bit her lip helping me stand up.  
“I am okay now.” I smiled as she hugged me.  
“You guys go on without me.”  
“We are not going anywhere.” Jace declared.  
“Come on guys.”  
“No we are not leaving you.” Izzy insisted.  
“Jace! Please.”  
He looked at me for a second then sighed.  
“Fine…Let’s go Izzy.” He give in.  
“But…”  
“He will be fine…let him rest come on.” He said turning and walking off towards the car.  
“Alec…”  
“Hey I will be fine…you heard him…just need a little sleep…Go and have fun okay?” She looked like she wanted to protest but I gave her a little encouraging push after kissing the top of her head.  
She started walking away glancing back occasionally while I waved at her trying my best to smile.

I pulled out my phone texting the only person I could talk to.  
*I am having them again, the nightmares.*  
The phone binged as soon as I sent the text.  
*What why? What triggered them?*  
*Magnus.*  
*A boy?*   
*Yes…I am calling doctor Garroway*

With that I dialed the number.  
*Dr.Garroway…Alec here…Alec Lightwood…Yeah…I think I would like to resume my medications.*

******************************************************************* 

Magnus’ Pov  
***********

Come on answer the damn call!  
I threw my phone on the bed.  
Ughhhhhh.  
So apparently I have like 3 friends who don’t wanna talk to me.  
I got rejected.  
And I barely got any sleep.  
And-----

My eyes moved to the phone which buzzed from where I had thrown it.  
I grabbed it swiping the answer button.

“Magnus…dear!” Ughh not her.  
“Camille please! I am in a terrible mood.”  
“Well I can help you with that.”  
“No thanks.”  
“Aww are you still mad at what happened the last time.”  
“No Camille! I am mad in general…please leave me alone.” I groaned and hung up.

I sat on the bed burying my face in my hands.  
My head hurts.  
The phone binged again.  
I looked at it.  
Message from Ragnor.  
*Are you up for some drinks?*  
*You bet I am.* I quickly replied.  
*Pandemonium at 6.*  
*Will be there*  
.  
.  
.  
“Morning….wow you look like shit.” Izzy greeted as she entered the cabin.  
I glared at her in return.  
“What happened?” She asked walking over to the coffee machine preparing 2 cups.  
“Oh nothing sweetheart! Apart from the fact that....my friends are still mad at me, I look like I walked straight out of a zombie apocalypse movie, my ex is a bitch, my life is a mess…oh and also your brother rejected me…everything is pretty great!”  
“My brother rejected you?”  
“Yes. Yes he did.”  
She walked back to me handing me a cup and sitting on the desk beside me.  
“Mags…I told you…he doesn’t date.” She said dropping her head on my shoulder.  
“Why not…I thought after actually seeing me...he would be charmed.”  
“Don’t be so bumped…you are a whole new level of charmer but Alec is…I don’t know a little….different? Plus you are acting like you have never been rejected before.” she paused when I didn’t respond.  
.  
.  
.  
“You have…never been rejected…before?” She asked tilting her head to look at me as I slowly shook my head.  
“Whaaaat!!! Even I have been rejected Mags…That’s so cool!!!”  
Well thanks to your brother, that has changed.” I rolled my eyes.  
“Oh come on it is not that bad.”  
"Bad is a understatement. It is fucked up."

“Yeah cause Alec is the one who is fucked up.” Jace grunted as he shut the door behind him agressively with a loud thud.  
“Jace!” Izzy scolded him to which he simply scoffed.  
“What!!? He is fucked up and yet he refuses to tell me what the hell is going on and it’s pissing me off!”  
“What do you mean?” I asked looking at him as he banged the table…clearly frustrated.  
“Alec had a panic attack yesterday, But he keeps saying he is fine and is shutting us out.” Isabelle confessed biting her lip.  
“What? Why?”  
“We don’t know man.” Jace sighed.  
“Maybe I should try talking to him?”  
“No offense dude but he just rejected you…I doubt he will talk.” Jace pointed out.  
.  
.  
.  
“Maybe we all just need a vacation from life.” He sighed.  
“Vacation!! That’s it! We should go on a picnic.” Izzy suggested excitedly.  
“Picnic? What are we Izzy…10?”   
“No actually it’s not a bad idea…maybe he just needs a break and relax for a day.” I added.  
“That’s….he won’t agree.”   
“That is why I will make sure he goes…I am gonna ask some more people.” She declared getting of the desk.  
“As in from work?”  
“Yeah from work.” She said flipping her hair.  
“Fine do whatever you want.” Jace consented.  
“Yeah but you should stay with Alec for now…so go back.” I advised to which he sighed but left.

“I hope Alec is fine.” She sighed making me nod.

Panic Attack?  
Sure I have had a pretty dark past too.  
And obviously I hate to talk about it.  
But having a Panic Attack?  
Nobody gets a panic attack for no reason.  
It has to be something major.  
What is going on?  
What are you hiding Alec Lightwood?

“Isabelle!” A voice chimed in grabbing both our attentions.  
“What’s wrong?” She asked moving to the nerdy guy.  
“I think you need to come down…to the cafeteria!” He said, as he pressed his lips together.  
“Okay bu---”  
“Right Now!” He declared rushing out of the room.  
She looked at me biting her lips as I glanced back with probably the same expression.  
“Let’s go.” I muttered and she nodded following me behind.

******************************************************************* 

Alec’s Pov  
********* 

The door to the cabin opened and I didn’t even have to look up to know who that was.  
“You are back.” I commented.  
He pulled out a chair opposite to mine as he got seated.  
“Where were you?” I asked.  
“Izzy and Magnus.” He shrugged.

Magnus….  
“H-how is he?” I stuttered picking up a file to look casual.  
“How is who?”  
“Magnus.”  
“Magnus?” I peeked over to see him sit up his eyes gleaming with a hint of excitement.  
This is bad.  
“Uhhh yeah like…he…um--”  
“He what?” He teased.  
Ughhh no I am not falling for it.  
“He seemed…unwell t-the last time…sooo.” I fretted pulling the file closer to my face.  
“It’s upside down.”   
“Huh?”  
“The file…you are holding it upside down.” He said trying to suppress his chuckle.  
Fuck!  
“Umm yeah I just uhhh.” I put down the file.  
“He looked like shit…probably from another hangover or something…That guy is literally a definition of someone who hasn’t slept in a while or is simply just sick of life.” He said leaning back in his chair with a rubik’s cube.

Why?  
Did something happen to him?  
Is he ok?  
Ughhh I shouldn’t have been so harsh on him.  
I hope he is not miserable because of my rejection.  
Nahhh…  
That’s ridiculous! He doesn’t even know me…  
(Love at first sight) A voice in the back of my head proclaimed.  
Love at first sight? Pfttt...  
I mean no one falls in love at first sight or something. (But you did)  
That’s ridiculous right? (Or is it?)  
Its bullshit! (You wish)  
Yes…he probably has some other reasons. (Are you sure about that?)

“Ughhhh shut the fuck up.” I yelped and paused for a moment.  
What the hell am I doing?

“I didn’t even say anything.” Jace shrugged.  
“Sorry….I just have a lot in mind.” I sighed.  
“Like what?” Ughh here we go again!  
“Nothing.”  
“Alec!”   
“Please Jace.”  
.  
.  
.  
“Fine…Izzy is planning a picnic.” He breathed out.  
“I--- You guys go.”  
“She want’s you to come.”   
“I can’t go.”  
“Why not?”  
“I am not well.”  
“What happened?”  
“I don’t wanna talk about it.”   
“Alec--”  
“Jace drop it will you!!??” I yelled losing my temper and regretting it the next second.  
.  
.  
.  
“Jace---I am s---”  
“No…”  
“Please Jace….”  
“First tell me what’s going on with you?” He nagged.  
“I don’t wanna talk about it.”  
“Alec…”  
“Just drop it okay? I am fine.” I sighed getting up to leave but he grabbed my hand.  
“No Alec, you are not.”  
“I can’t…Just leave me alone.” I barked pushing him away to which he stumbled.  
Fuck what did I just do.  
I looked at him ready to apologize as soon as he regained his balance but he didn’t give me a chance to as he looked up in fury ready to burst.

“What the hell is wrong with you… I took Izzy out the last time because you wanted me to… without questioning you…She didn’t even have fun…she was constantly worried about you. I get that you don’t like to talk about your feelings but we are your fucking siblings…you can’t push us away like that and expect us to be fine…You had a fucking Panic attack Alec…and don’t think Izzy didn’t tell me about you having nightmares.” I sighed.  
I know he was right but…  
But I just….  
Fuck.

He walked towards me placing a hand on my forearm as I looked down not being able to see him in the eyes.  
“If you can’t trust us, won’t let us be there for you then you have no right to be there for us either. Don’t forget the vow we took as kids to keep Max and Izzy happy….I am adopted fine!” I looked up ready to protest but he just looked away.  
“Jace…” I whispered.  
“But I-I love you guys.” He mumbled and I didn’t miss the crack in his voice that simply broke my heart.  
I wanted to assure him…to tell him…to make him feel better but as I opened my mouth…nothing came out.  
“And it’s totally fine if you don’t!” He continued. “But please…Please Alec don’t shut Izzy out…She is worried and…. so am I. You know better how to handle this.” 

He turned away towards the door to head out but before he could a guy rushed in.  
“Guys Magnus is beating the shit out of Raj!” He panted.  
“What! Why?” I asked coming towards the door.  
“Look…calm down tell us what happened.” Jace said glancing back at me worriedly.  
“It’s Isabelle.” He begun.  
“Fuck.” We both muttered in unison and ran out towards the commotion.

___________________________________________________________________   
*******************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Alec is clearly hiding something to which you all must have gotten a hint...it is bad to the point where he need medications.  
How will everyone manage to get through him?  
What is going on in the cafeteria?  
Well stay tuned to find out.  
Thankyou for all the love and support...  
Be sure to let me know you thoughts and views.  
See you guys soon with another chapter of Lovely Complex!   
Until then love you, takecare, stay home and stay safe!❤

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think?  
Do Malec know each other?  
Why does Izzy and Magnus seem to know each other?  
Also why doesn't Alec date?
> 
> Let me know all your views and ideas...  
See you guys soon with a brand new chapter.  
Love you all!!!  
Until then....Tata.


End file.
